Vlad Plasmius
|-|Vlad Masters= |-|Vlad Plasmius= Summary Once Jack Fenton's and Maddie's best friend in college, Vlad Masters was hospitalized with ecto-acne after an experiment he and Jack were running literally exploded in his face, ruining his social life and his chances of winning Maddie's hand. Outraged, he spent the next twenty years learning and mastering the abilities he gained from have ectoplasm infused into his DNA as his ghostly alter ego, Vlad Plasmius. He would later become the archnemesis of Jack and Maddie's son, Danny, who had become a superhero under the name Danny Phantom after being endowed with similar abilities after a nearly identical accident at the Fenton home. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A Name: Vlad Plasmius AKA Vlad Masters Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: In his 40's Classification: Human-Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Ghosts can take possession over the body, mind and soul of whomever they Overshadow), Regeneration (Low-High. Ghosts are able to completely restore their physical form after being splattered against walls as goo or reduced to snot or jelly), Body Control (Ghosts can freely manipulate their bodies at will, stretching to open holes in their bodies, separating into their upper and lower halves, growing additional limbs, or pulling their own head off at no harm to themselves), Immortality (Type 3), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances), Limited Data Manipulation (Ghosts can enter technology and take control over data), Limited Dream Manipulation (Can enter and interact with the dream of whoever he possesses), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can unleash electric shocks from his hands), Ghost Sense, Statistics Amplification (Can amplify his strength with his ecto energy), Attack Reflection (His forcefields can reflect the force of physical attacks and reflect energy attacks), Can give others his energy, Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts can harm other intangible beings with their attacks or by going intangible themselves), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can remove the soul of whomever they Overshadow), Limited Morality Manipulation (After Danny's ghost half Overshadowed his, Vlads evil overwhelmed and corrupted Danny's ghost half), Resistance to Possession, Soul Manipulation (Able to resist other ghosts attempt at possessing him), Mind Manipulation, and Empathy Manipulation (Can resist Ember McLain's mind control and empathy manipulation) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Much stronger than Danny Phantom, casually knocked him out in their first encounter, even a weaker clone of Vlad was capable of knocking him out with a casual Ghost Ray near the end of the series) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic (A clone of himself could casually keep up with Valerie's upgraded board) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, Small Country level+ with Ecto Shield (His forcefields should be at least comparable to Danny's) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: High (He is a very skilled manipulator and used his powers to achieve great wealth and power) Weaknesses: Like full ghosts, Vlad can be repelled/harmed by Blood Blossoms, Ecto-ranium and Anti-Ghost Technology like the Specter Deflector. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a half-ghost, Vlad possess the same natural ablilities as a full ghost. He can fly, turn completely invisibale, become intangible, and possess living being, inanimate objects or other ghosts. *'Ghost Ray:' Can fire green or pink energy rays of ectoplasm. *'Duplication:' Vlad is able create copies of himself that are aware of being copies. He can make any from four to over a dozen but the more he duplicates himself, the weaker the copies become. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Hybrids Category:Energy Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Humans Category:Danny Phantom Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Data Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dream Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Morality Users